This Candy Will be the Death of You
by officespace
Summary: Sometimes work can get the best of you, but what happens when Mephisto, master task master, puts work before family. Slight hint of spoilers. AxM rated M for pt.2
1. Chapter 1

Setting: After the series is completed so after everything is over and done with. So there might be a slight hit of spoilers but it's very subtle. I'd just thought I'd warn you. Enjoy.

Things were running smoothly after Amaimon possessed another body, his hamster form was starting to get on his nerves, but in actuality Mephisto just missed the curves of Amaimon's body. Though he would never let on to that, that was the reason he had found Amaimon a new host. Busting through his office door was the green horned demon taking his spot at the window, "Speak of the devil," Mephisto said to himself and glanced over at the hunched over demon. "Aniue, I'm out of candy." Mephisto let out a short sigh which then transformed into a grin, "why am I not surprised" he thought to himself. "Here." He handed him a bag of popular fruit shaped hard candies. They were very popular in American and Mephisto himself was quite fond of them. Upon landing in the younger demon's hands, he wasted no time tearing into the bag and gobbling all the delicious little candies.

The semester was drawing to the end and all the students were preparing to take their final exams, Mephisto became immediately tied up with graduation preparations. After all being the head master at one of Japan's greatest schools, did come with its share of complications. And this year was no exception, with a graduating class of over 1,000. Mephisto raced around his office picking up and placing down papers here and there. He was so immersed in his work he didn't even notice Amaimon come in "Aniue…" the purple hair demon turned around "Not now Amaimon" he picked up a heavy box filed with graduation gown forms in it and plopped it next to his desk "Brother's busy," he grunted wiping the sweat off his forehead. "But Aniue…." Mephisto turned around, giving his little brother a quick look over, the green haired demon was standing in the middle of the room, staring back at him with those blue droopy eyes. "Here," Mephisto tossed him another bag of this little fruit shaped candies. Surprised Amaimon took the candy, gobbling them up as he exited his big brother's office.

In the following weeks, Amaimon popped in and out of Mephisto's office and each time he was rewarded with a bag of those delicious fruit shaped candies. "Ahhhhhh," Mephisto kicked back is feet, propping them on his desk, another hectic graduation season over, time for him to spend some quality time with his bed. Just as he was about the leave his office for the day Amaimon came walking in through the door. "Aniue…." The purple haired demon frowned a little, "I don't have anymore of the cand….." but just before he could finish his sentence Amaimon passed out on his floor. "Amaimon!" Mephisto rushed over to him, turning him over to his backside and holding him in his arms, "Amaimon!" the smaller demon opened his eyes, "A-aniue…." But that was all the green haired demon could get out before drifting off. "Amaimon! Amaimon!" Mephisto shouted with a little panic in his voice. He composed himself and checked his younger brother over; he noticed the feverish amount of heat his body was giving off. At first he thought it might have been some complication with the new body, but the heat was almost demonic, somehow his little brother had become very ill.

Mephisto carried his fever stricken brother to his private chambers for further evaluation. He undressed his brother for a quick examination of his body for any parasites or infection but found nothing. Nothing was affecting his green hair brother from the outside but there was clearly something wrong with the whole situation and why had he only started noticing this problem now. None of that mattered now; he needed to find a cure for what ever was tormenting his younger brother's. "A-aniue…" Amaimon managed to open his glassy eyes, turning them to his older brother who was setting on the edge of the bed "I don't feel good….". Mephisto leaned in closer to him "Shhhhh, don't speak," and he kissed him lightly on the forehead. A reassuring kiss helped him along to sleep. Mephisto let out a deep sigh, seeing his brother in this state was unsettling. His younger brother was sweating so much; it dampened his hair causing the gel used the keep his horn to loosen and his nicely kept bangs to become stringy. It wouldn't be long before the fever completely consumes him and cause him to fall into a permanent sleep.

Mephisto, in his Scottish terrier form, made a quick visit to Yukio in the abandoned dorms. He knew a workaholic like him would be there planning for the next semester. He walked through the main doors and made his way upstairs to the exorcist's room; now in human form he made a grand entrance. "Good evening!" surprised but such a loud enthusiastic entrance Yukio nearly jumped out of his skin, "Mr. Faust!" Mephisto walked over to Rin's desk and sat down, grinning, legs crossed, tipping his hat and winking "Please, call me Mephisto" his actions made Yukio uncomfortable, having not yet decided whether he can be completely trusted. "I need a favor," though his demeanor became slightly more serious with this statement.

Ever since Yukio's awakening the higher ups found it necessary to grant him more training in demon medicine, with the Vatican still in recovery, they needed someone who could handle rogue demons if necessary and by rogue they meet none other then his older brother Rin. Mephisto used his universal key to open a gateway to his office, where he then led Yukio through a secret passage behind his bookshelf. Behind it was a stonewall, opened with Mephisto's trademarked three word chant. The stones melted anyway to dust, revealing a dark stairwell. As they walked up the chamber, the décor began brighter and brighter, with a window or two here and there. It looked almost like they were walking up some unforeseen tower. Mephisto stopped at the door "Before we enter, let me re-remind you of our terms," Mephisto looked dead serious "There is no need for that; I understand my role in this." Yukio said confidently. Almost like a two sided coin Mephisto's demeanor changed and a large grin stretched a crossed his face. He opened the door, revealing a beautiful canopy styled bed room with matching oak furniture and gorgeous canopy bed with sheer pink draping hanging from its oak bars. After taking in the scenery Yukio made his way to the bed and it was just as Mephisto had descried. Although Yukio did not approve of what he was about to do, he really didn't have a choice.

He checked the green haired demon's temperature and examined his eyes, heart, and body. Mephisto, who was leaning against a dresser, propped up eager for an answer. Yukio turned around "He's very ill," Mephisto stepped closer "I can see that…" "Let me finish, I'll need to take a blood sample, and I need a list of all the things he has consumed over the last few weeks." Yukio prepared a syringe, "Weeks?" the purple haired demon said curiously, walking over to Amaimon's bedside "Yes," Yukio prepared the skin, taking several a blood samples "Because whatever is afflicting him, has taken weeks to develop, it might even be too late," Yukio quickly wishing he could recant his last statement, but Mephisto was too fixated on his ill brother to make a comment. "Look," Yukio placed his hand on the head master's shoulder "Whatever it is, I'm sure I can find a cure for it." Mephisto just shrugged off the comment with a grin, "Well, off you go," he handed the exorcist the information he requested and took his place back at sleeping demon's bedside. "Ototo…."

Back at the science lab, which Yukio was given full access to, he carefully separated the blood samples he collected into fifteen test tubes. The items the green haired demon had eaten were enough to make the healthiest person sick. He ran his pen down the list checking off each item mentally to be placed into each of the test tubes with the demon's blood, "Candy, chocolate, potato chips, more candy," Yukio sighed knowing this would take a lot longer this he had anticipated.

It started to rain a True Cross Academy, Mephisto watched the summer school students scurry about taking shelter from the sudden rain. Tsh, this situation was causing him such a headache. "A-niu-e…." a soft raspy voice called out into the grayness. The elder walked closer to the bed, laying down next to his bed redden brother, "Shhhhhh, quite now" the purple haired demon brushed the young demon's hair away from his eyes "Save your strength." The words of what Yukio rang in his head _'whatever is afflicting him, has taken weeks to develop….'_ Mephisto closed his eyes, only to re-open them finding a pair of droopy eyes staring back at him. "Aniue…I'm going to get better right…." Mephisto kissed his brother's chick "Of course," he whispered into the demon's ear. Though he wasn't completely convinced in his previous statement, but sure as hell hoped it was true. Because he'll have more then his father to answer to if Amaimon suddenly turned up dead.

Back at the lab night had already fallen when the test tubes finally finished mixing. The machine flashed slightly in the dark lab, if it weren't for a loud beep every once in a while, Yukio would have slept through the whole night. The exorcist awoke, searching the table for his glasses. Yawn, he switched on a light and glanced at his watch, "Ah, 2:40am," so late he yawned again, collecting the samples from the machine. "Let's see….."

The rain turned to lighten then to thunder, waking Mephisto from his light slept. Watching the shadows casted by the lighten dance around his bedroom. He turned to his brother who was sound asleep. Buzz, buzz, his phone vibrated loudly on the end table. "Mephisto here," "Really?" "I see…" "EXCELLECT!" He shut his phone, his eyes glazed over. He turned to his younger brother and whisper into his ear, "Ototo, I own you one, for getting you into this mess….."

The following morning Yukio came over with the treatment, "He should be fine in about a week, though I strongly suggest correcting his diet." Mephisto stared on carefully, watching Yukio administer at series of shots. "Right right," Mephisto added. Yukio finished the first round of treatment and hand the rest to the head master "You'll need give him three shots of the blue one once a day and make sure he gets lots of fluids, he's very dehydrated from all that perspiration." Mephisto twirled around "Bravo Yukio! Bravo!" he ended his last step which a wink. He hurried Yukio out but stopped when Yukio suddenly turned around "Oh and Mephisto, I hope you will uphold your end of the bargain…" Mephisto grinned hind with a bit of irritation "Of course."

End pt 1

Thanks for reading! Sorry if it's a little boring, I thought of this story a while ago and wanted to write it down, another part's coming up and it's sure to be quite interesting ; D


	2. Chapter 2

Mephisto pushed open his bedroom door with his butt, carrying a tray with some delightful treats on it "How's my little Earth King today?" The green hair demon turned around, more interested in what was on the tray then anything. Mephisto plopped lightly on the bed, next to his brother. He placed the tray next to his brother's bedside passed his reach. "I asked how you were feeling today," giving one of his famous wink/smile combinations. "Good," Amaimon giving up quite easily in hopes the sweets would be delivered faster. The older demon laughed, just like Amaimon to be more interested in sugar more then anything else. Mephisto tossed his hat and cape, gently onto the chair against the wall. He then undid the tucked in sheets at the foot of the bed, exposing Amaimon tiny little toes. He kissed them softly. Tickled Amaimon quivered "Aniue," he protested. Mephisto looked up "I owe Ototo, a very special treat for getting him into this mess," he said between kisses, which trailed up the younger brother's leg. "But it's not Aniue's fault," The older demon nipped at the younger's inner thigh "Shhhhh, this is a one time deal, take it or leave it," A soft moaned escaped the younger's month, Mephisto took that as a yes and continued traveling up his thighs until he reached his prize. Starting at the base, he rolled his tongue all the way to the top before taking the whole thing in. "Ngh, Aniue…." Amaimon squirmed, but he paid no mind to him and continued to suck.

The older brother ran his hands gently up the sides of the horned demon's side, causing the younger to buck slightly deeper into the elder's mouth. Mephisto let out a tiny grunt in response to almost being choked by the green haired demon's length, but he didn't let on that it caused him some discomfort. The purple haired demon left his target spot and continued his campaign of kisses and licks, up the paled demon's soft body. Invading every nook and cranny, finally reaching his next destination "A-aniue," the younger demon cried out panting hard. Mephisto absorbed those hungry eyes, but controlled himself "Don't worry, Aniue will be gentle."

He undid his shirt and pants and slipped them off, kissing gently the younger one's lips. Which was met with no resistance, sliding his tongue in smoothly and danced with its warm partner inside. His hands refocusing on the neglected member, fondling it gently. Amaimon broke the kiss, "Ngh…..Aniue," he cried out, Mephisto grinned, looks like his younger brother was in no mode for teasing. The elder demon moved his fingers down to the soft entrance, which was pulsating with heat and slowly slid one finger in, "Ngah!" Amaimon grabbed hold of his Aniue, pulling him closer and biting down on his neck, drawing drops of crimson liquid. Mephisto twitched a little, "that'll leave a mark," he said to himself and entered another finger in the same manner; it was tight and almost ready, so he entered the final finger. "Ah! Aniue please," Amaimon's hold body was shaken with a waves of bliss and quivered from being entered. Mephisto grated his brother's wishes and entered him slowly with his cock, causing Amaimon to bit down harder; this was rewarded with an escaped moan from the elder. "Aniue, harder" the green hair demon shouted out, eyes shout tight as the older brother thrusted into him harder. "Ahh! Aniue!" Mephisto knew he had found his sweet spot. The green haired demon clinched harder onto his Aniue's back, no doubt leaving a few marks as he dug deeper. The elder thrusted harder, ramming that tender spot until they both reached climax "Ngah! Aniue…..I'm going to….cu….nah!" Amaimon reached his climax, and Mephisto followed suit with a few more pumps and then released his seed inside of his younger brother.

Catching his breathing Mephisto pulled out slowly, opening his eyes to find a sweat dripped blue eyed demon under him. He laid beside him, pulling his right arm over him, moving his entire body over him gently. Amaimon finally caught his breath, shifting his body into a more comfortable position. "Aniue always has the best treats…." Amaimon's last words before he finally drifted off to sleep. Mephisto chuckled to himself "That's right Ototo…" kissing him gently on the forehead.

End

: D All done, hoped you enjoy my ramble of a story.

Extra's

Rin returns home from summer break

Rin: (O[]O) Yo Yukio! Where did you get all this new furniture from!

Yukio ^.-^ You'd be surprised what people throw away *pushing up his glasses*

Rin: XD !

Extra's

Mephisto having breakfast with Amaimon

Mephisto: Oh and yeah, turns out you're allergic to bananas

Amaimon: o-O *drops banana flavored candies*


End file.
